


Like A Human

by justfandomwritings



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Compliant to a Point, F/M, Mutant Original Female Character, Mutant Powers, POV Original Female Character, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), idk what else to tag it as so bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfandomwritings/pseuds/justfandomwritings
Summary: “I know who you are.” Logan pressed her. They didn’t have the time for these games, or at least he didn’t think they did.Her eyes flitted up to him quickly. “Well obviously,” she hummed, “you wouldn’t be here if they didn’t send you.”Logan leaned in, hovering over his plate on the table, as if getting closer would help get his point across. “I know who you are, what you did. Erik told me everything.”There was a loud bang as the front two legs of her chair came crashing to the floor. Even as she brought herself crashing back to earth, Cassandra’s expression didn’t change. The life didn’t leave her eyes, but it seemed, for a moment, to pause its merriment.“Then he really must be in dire straits.”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	Like A Human

_ Charles had wanted to go himself. _

_ Charles knew the world Logan was going back to. He knew what he himself was going through, where Erik was, how Mystique thought. Had Charles gone, he needn’t worry about Logan convincing him of the future, pulling him from his despair, reuniting him with his abilities. Had Charles gone, he would have been in control of his own body. Breaking Erik out and stopping Mystique would have been far easier. _

_ It was with a heavy heart he admitted that Logan was best suited for the task at hand. The task before Logan was more monumental than he knew. _

_ The three of them, Charles, Erik, Logan, they were all very different men at the time. _

_ There was no telling where Logan would wake up, what situation he was in, how far he would have to travel. He was no one to Charles, and Charles may as well have been no one to him. Logan would have to convince a total stranger he was time travelling to save the universe. Not to mention if the link broke too soon, they would be throwing a wild, unpredictable man into the heart of the action and could leave the situation far worse than they’d found it. _

_ Charles was without his abilities, and he was a long way from getting them back. He was weak, depressed, and alone; even with Hank around, he was alone. He would need to be rescued from the brink in a way Charles wasn’t sure Logan would be capable of, not because Charles doubted Logan but because he doubted himself. Logan would turn up on his doorstep, and Charles wouldn’t know if he was lying or not. Charles would need to be convinced of everything, and even if Logan managed that Charles would be of almost no help whatsoever unless he stopped his treatment months before he ever had in this timeline. _

_ And Erik? Erik was miles away from Charles. He wasn’t just miles underground; they were miles apart emotionally. They blamed each other, hated each other. _

_ It had taken a miracle to get them speaking again. _

_ A miracle with a name. _

_ “You’ll need help,” Charles voiced the thought before he could stop himself. “You can’t do this alone.” _

_ Kitty sat up in her seat, back rigid as a board. “Charles,” her tone was warning again, “I can’t send you back. Even if I could send two people…” _

_ “You won’t need to.” _

_ Charles wheeled his chair around to face the corner. Bedecked in all but his helmet, Magneto sat on the sill of one of the window, looking out into the blizzard without really seeing anything past the glass. “Erik,” Charles called to his friend. _

_ Magneto didn’t turn at the name. He didn’t break the glaze that seemed to have washed over his face. Wherever he was, it wasn’t in the room. _

_ “June 1973.” _

_ The rest of the room was silent. They’d been bustling around. Iceman had been barricading the other entrances for what good it would do. Storm had been agitating the sky, bringing in mountains of snow for some kind of cover from the approaching army. Warpath sat at the doors, watching for anything that might be coming, and Kitty and Bishop had been explaining the process to an unflappable Wolverine. _

_ There was something about the way Charles spoke. Whenever he opened his mouth, they all stopped to listen. His words were for Magneto, but for some reason everyone felt the need to hear them. _

_ Magneto turned his head, meeting Charles’s gaze. They sat like that for a moment, watching each other. Those who didn’t know them, would be forgiven for thinking that was all they were doing, but the subtle nods and gentle shakes of Charles’s head told the rest of the room that they were talking amongst themselves. _

_ Whatever they were discussing, it seemed to be frustrating the older mutant. Magneto’s face contorted in further discomfort at every hint of movement Charles made. They spoke without words, and Magneto clearly didn’t like where the conversation was heading. _

_ Only Magneto seemed to know what Charles meant by telling Kitty, ‘You won’t need to.’ All the rest were baffled, not only at what Charles could be implying but at how Magneto had understood it instantly from nothing. _

_ They argued in silence, and it was unmistakably an argument. Magneto was more on edge with every moment that Charles stared. _

_ “She could help, Erik.” Charles pleaded quietly. “June 1973.” _

_ There was another long pause as the men squared off, the other occupants waiting to see whose will would bend first. _

_ Magneto sighed and pushed to his feet. It seemed a sign of resignation. The desperation still touched his brow, but he was done debating. _

_ “After you find me,” Magneto addressed Wolverine, even though he still faced Charles, “Stop in London, on your way to Mystique.” _

_ “What’s in London?” Wolverine asked. _

_ “A girl.” _

_ Not a very helpful explanation. There were many girls in London; Logan would even wager there were many mutant girls in London. “How will I find her?” _

_ “You won’t.” Charles rolled back to Logan’s side with a sad smile. “She’ll find you.” _

_ “Why does he need her?” The question came from Kitty. It was probably one Logan should have asked, but in truth it hadn’t occurred to him. _

_ Magneto walked over and shared a long side-eyed look with Charles, as if they hadn’t whispered in front everyone enough that night. _

_ Charles answered, hedging on how to explain without giving Logan too much. “She may well be one of the greatest mutants to ever live. If you find her, she could save you all.” _

_ Magneto’s lips twitched up, only slightly, into a sneer. “She’s more than that,” he argued before turning to Logan. “She’s my wife, or at least she will be.” _

* * *

“Are you Logan?” 

The man came running up to their group while they exited the plane. 

Logan paused on the steps as the man approached Hank at the bottom of the stairs. 

Hank glanced back up the steps towards the rest of the group, clearly pleading for help, for how to respond.

“I’m Logan,” Logan pushed by Magneto and made his way down to join the worried Hank.

“Of course you are. I should’ve known.” 

The frazzled young man, clad in a jacket that labelled him ‘landing crew’, was clearly flustered. He fumbled around, patting over his chest and down to the pockets of his jeans. 

“Here,” He tucked two fingers into his back pocket and produced a piece of paper. “She told me to give you this message.”

“She?” Logan snatched the paper from the man’s hand and unfolded it quickly:

_ ‘It’s rude to yank things from another person’s hand, Logan. Do apologize to Tim, but make it quick. You need to meet me at the address on the back as soon as you can.” _

“How did she…” Logan froze. He read the words twice, mumbling them under his breath to make sure he got them right. “I-I’m sorry,” Logan half-heartedly said to the man, side stepping past him onto the tarmac, “but we have to go.”

“Yes, she said that too,” The younger man pointed into the distance where a black van was speeding off the road towards their chosen hangar. “That’s for you.”


End file.
